Stepping Time
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: For them, it's always stepping time. Het. Seventh in Will's stories for my beloved Jack and our darling babies, year 2012.


Title: "Stepping Time"  
Dedicated To: With infinite love to my wonderous, magical, and always inspirational beloved husband, Jack, with whom I'm blessed to be celebrating our seventh anniversary! And, as always, to our darling children, too!  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: For them, it's always stepping time.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 1,831  
Date Written: 3 September, 2012  
Series: The seventh of Pirate Turner's Halloween stories for 2012  
Disclaimer: Mary Poppins, Burt, and all other recognizable characters mentioned within are © & TM Disney and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The chimney sweep unconsciously placed a hand down upon his hat. It was only afterward that he realized that he had had to do so to keep his cap in place because the wind was tugging at it and, more importantly, the wind was pulling on him because it had changed directions. Burt lifted his head, his eyes beginning to twinkle with hope, and took a deep inhalement of the crisp, Autumn air. He smiled; his eyes sparkled mischievously. The wind had changed direction, and at this time of the year, that could only mean one thing!

He looked up, his blue eyes searching the darkening skies with every bit as much eager hope as a child on Christmas morning. The clouds were swirling, but she was there somewhere. He could feel it in his bones. He could sense her impending presence in his heart and very soul. Mary Poppins was coming again!

His broad grin burst out over his face, though a part of him warned that he shouldn't be so happy that she was coming back again now, or ever, for that matter. The woman would never settle down. Although he'd loved her since he'd been a lad, she'd never looked at him in the same way; nor would she ever regard him as an equal, a fellow practitioner, or even as anything more than the boy for whom she'd once cared. That was the only reason why she still cared for him, that same part of Burt that he usually managed to keep silent warned. She still saw him as that little boy who needed her magic in his life, and she always would.

_Aw, shuddup,_ Burt thought to himself. He had needed her magic in his life, but he still did. He always would. Mary knew that. She had to. Otherwise, she wouldn't keep returning to this same street, park, or city. There were children all across the world who needed her, but every year, at least once a year, sometimes twice if he was really lucky, she came back to him.

It was never for him in particular, or at least, she never admitted to her journey back being caused because of his presence. There were always kids somewhere who needed her, but then a woman with the magic and kindness of Mary Poppins could never go anywhere where she wasn't needed. There was always some one who was downtrodden, some one whose heart was being broken, some one who'd forgotten to believe in the best things of life. To put it quite simply, some one always needed a good-hearted Witch.

Mary Poppins was not just any good-hearted Witch, however, Burt knew, his heart beating more rapidly at her approach. She was the best there was. She was the kindest, most gentlest, and gracious soul who had ever walked these London streets, or any other! She was one of the most powerful Witches to ever live, especially amongst those who used their magic for good, and yet she was never vain, boastful, or proud. She was far too beautiful, both inside and out, to be any of those nasty things.

And she'd taught him not to be any of them, too, though Burt rather often forgot about the pride. He took a certain pride in many things in his life. He was proud of his work, both his cleaning duties and his artistry. He was proud that he was one of the few men on the streets who could always find a way to turn a dime. He was proud of his looks, of his cunning, and his skills with people, magic, dancing, and a broom. Yet, most of all, Burt was proud that he was one of those rare individuals who had gotten to know Mary Poppins as a lad and still knew her today.

How many years had he known Mary? the Warlock pondered. Two hundred? A millennia? It hardly mattered. A lifetime of knowing Mary Poppins couldn't be enough. Even if she had come to love him, and accept his love for her, even spending every moment of his life loving her, a lifetime still could not be enough.

But she'd never accept his love. She'd never see him as anything more than a child, a boy trying to be a trained Wizard, a man, and failing. Burt shook his head, his smile becoming a thin-lipped line. He wasn't a failure! He was on the streets, because he chose to be on the streets! There wasn't as much adventure or hidden beauty anywhere else in London than on the streets and roof tops of the historical city! He spent his days on the streets and his nights on the roof tops, because that's where he wanted to spend them.

That was a lie. He knew it the moment he thought it, but only by a slight bit. He did enjoy dancing in the streets, playing his instruments, drawing, and painting for people, and putting on his one-man shows, and he loved sweeping the chimneys and getting to frequently see beautiful sights that so few people ever saw in their entire lifetimes. Yet there was still one other thing he'd by far prefer to do, one other place where he'd prefer to spend every breath he ever took, and that was with Mary.

He could see her now, coming down from the clouds while holding daintily to her umbrella. If others had seen her, they would have called her a Witch and ran like foolish blokes away from her majesty. If the people of old had seen her, they might have considered her a Goddess. She was a Witch but no Goddess. That didn't matter to Burt, however, for she was beyond anything any one else seeing her, any one who did not know her but witnessed her descent in fright or admiration, could ever compare her to being. She was Mary Poppins, and Mary Poppins, as he often sang, was the most wonderful of all.

There was none other like Mary Poppins, none with her grace, beauty, skill, intellect, magic, mastery, or majesty. A bloke could look the world over, but they'd never find another woman who came close to being as wonderful as Mary Poppins or who made their hearts so easily beat like big, brass bands. Burt knew he wasn't the only chap she had that effect upon. Every fellow who met her and got to know her fell for her. He was just the latest in a long, long line of would-be suitors.

Actually, Burt thought with a frown, that probably wasn't true any more. She'd traveled the world several times over since he fell in love with her as a child. She was bound to have had other gentleman callers trying to win her coveted affections for themselves. But he was, he reminded himself with pride glowing in his heart and soul and making his chest puff up bigger than it actually was, the only one to whom she always returned.

Every year at this time of year, if not before, she would come back to him. Every year at Halloween, she'd come calling, and every All Hallow's Eve they would spend dancing across the London roof tops and performing their own special stepping time. Their whole lives, Burt reflected, as he watched her with dark eyes shimmering full of love, was a sort of stepping time. They were stepping in time together, in and out of time, in and out of one another's lives, though he wished she would stayed and simultaneously knew she never would, but there was one place Mary Poppins would never step out of, he vowed as he hurried to meet her. He took her hand and kissed it, bowing low before his heart's Queen. His eyes met hers, and in his solemn gaze, she saw the truth that neither voiced, the truth that they could not face for her duty in life would always take her away from him no matter how many times she chose to return. Mary Poppins could step in and out of every place in the world but one. She would never, ever step out of where she most belonged, no matter how many times her duties took her away, how many other people with whom she spent time, or how many other little boys fell in love with their one-of-a-kind, cherished nanny. She could step back in a hundred, thousand, or even a zillion times without ever once truly leaving for Burt would cling to her forever. She would never step out of his heart.

"Happy Halloween, Mary Poppins!" Burt cried gleefully. His eyes twinkled at her. "Got me a treat, do you?" he asked hopefully, angling in for her mouth.

But, as always, she threw her face back and laughed merrily. That sweet laughter of hers was the most wonderful music Burt had ever heard, though it still hurt a tad for he knew, yet again, this year, he'd not manage to win a true kiss from her. "Oh, Burt!"

"That's my name!" the chimney sweep declared, grinning from ear to ear and not missing a beat as he stepped in beside her. "I'd like to hear you say it a thousand more times before this holiday is over."

And she would like to be able to cry it in passion, but that would never happen. She would never allow herself that pleasure or the truth of telling him that she'll always love him alone most of all for she knew she'd forever have to leave him and continued to wish that he could find the right girl for him who would settle down with him, make him a fine wife, and keep him happy. That could never be her for her duties to the world will always draw her away. "You're such a cad!"

He winked at her as he took her arm. "I thought I was a gentleman?"

"You are," she laughed, "but you're still a cad!" She smiled warmly at him as both their hearts ached for more.

Burt knew what she was thinking. She was thinking perhaps she shouldn't have come for he'll fall in love with her all over again tonight, but he was glad she'd come for this was what he most looked forward to not only all year but his entire life. These little moments spent with his beloved, cherished Mary Poppins were truly what made his world go around, and he'd not give anything for them, including a heart that didn't hurt quite so much when he wasn't in her delightful, blissful presence.

They gazed into each other's eyes as their fingers entwined, and in one another's eyes, they witnessed the truths that neither dared ever speak. They'll always love each other, even if they never say it aloud, and both wished fervently with all their hearts, though they knew the wish would never be granted, that this Halloween could last forever.

**The End**


End file.
